In existing cable systems, it is desirable for cable service providers to supply not only broadcast programming content but also to supply secondary broadband data services to subscribers. Such broadband data services may be used, for example, to provide Internet access, streaming video, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephony, etc., to subscribers.
With the continual push to extend data communications capacity and features of broadband services, there are significant modifications to the existing infrastructure that are required in order to support such extended data communications capacity and features, including, but not limited to, replacing existing copper wiring with optical fiber cable, replacing headend communications equipment capable of operating at enhanced data rates or in extended frequency spectrums, and retrofitting customer premises equipment (e.g., set-top boxes or set-top terminals) for supporting the enhanced broadband services. Unfortunately, the modifications to the existing broadband service that are required to deliver such enhanced features and/or broadband capacity are often disruptive to subscribers and are generally cost-prohibitive to the service provider.